Problem: On a sunny morning, Ishaan rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $6.76 each and baskets of pomegranates for $6.18 each. Ishaan decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of pomegranates because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Ishaan need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Ishaan needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the pomegranates. Price of eggplants + price of pomegranates = total price. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ishaan needs to pay $12.94.